


FierroChase Oneshots

by Pollland



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollland/pseuds/Pollland
Summary: These are just some FierroChase oneshots. No smut yet, but it may be added later. Apologies if I do something wrong, this is my first story on here. Some of these have also been posted on my wattpad.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 53





	1. First True Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3, I think it'll be beneficial to me as a writer. Please feel free to leave comments.

Magnus POV

Alex and I were finally going on a date. We'd been planning on it for a while now, but running the Chase Space and going back and forth between that and Valhalla was taking up most of our free time. After a lot of careful planning, getting Blitz and Hearth to agree to watch the Chase Space for a couple of hours, and some research on good restaurants, it was finally time.

We'd picked a nice, although expensive Italian place. Neither Alex nor I had eaten there before, so we'd decided to give it a try. It looked like you'd expect a nice restaurant to look like, the nice white tablecloths, waiters and waitresses in their nice suits holding trays, and candles in the middle of each table. On the wall was a mural of an Italian city (Venice, if I remember correctly), the cute little gondolas in the water of the canal surrounded by the buildings. I liked that mural.

We'd stepped inside of the restaurant, and oh boy were we dressed for the occasion. Blitz had wanted to make sure that I looked my best, so he'd fussed all afternoon about my outfit. He wanted to make sure that every aspect of it was perfect. I didn't see anything wrong with it in the first place, it was a simple black suit with black dress pants that I've had for a little while now. But, Blitz being Blitz, he had to point out every imperfection. Way to make me feel self-confident, Blitz.

My hair, which Alex had recently cut as she always did when it got too long, was neatly combed and gelled to help it stay in place as well as look nice. It was weird to have all these gels in my hair, but Blitz insisted that it would make me look like a gentleman. I think it made my hair all weird.

Alex looked just as fancy as I did, but I think she pulls the look off way better than I do. She was in a light gray sleeveless dress with floral patterns woven in with shiny thread, the fabric falling just below her knees. She'd paired this with a pair of tan heels with bows at the back, the heels making her the same height as me. A silver necklace with a snake charm was draped around her neck to top off the outfit. To complete the look she had some light makeup on her face, it wasn't noticeable unless you looked hard enough. She looked amazing, but I couldn't just tell her that outright without sounding too weird.

The waiter took us to our table after a few minutes of waiting (and me staring at just how beautiful Alex was) and we sat down. The table was just like all the other ones, a white tablecloth with a candle in the middle, but unlike the others, there were some rose petals spread around the base of the candlestick. I wondered if that's what they did for all the reservations for two, but I didn't find it too strange. 

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, looking at the menu to decide what to order and whatnot. I was debating on breaking the silence, but before I could Alex spoke first.

"This place is great," she said, looking around. "I hope the food is the same."

I nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that it's good. But I guess we'll have to be the judges." Alex nodded, and we slipped back into silence. This was less comfortable than the first, mainly because she was staring directly at me. It did make me a bit uncomfortable, but at least I knew that she was looking at me.

"Your outfit looks great." I managed to say, feeling my face grow slightly red. "It's really pretty. Just like your face. I mean, uh-" I managed to stop my trainwreck of a sentence before it got any further, but it was enough to make Alex laugh.

"You're so nervous, I can tell," she said with a smile. "Don't worry. I won't decapitate you. This time." Of course, that didn't reassure me. It did help calm my nerves, though. 

I laughed nervously. "Of course not. But, you do look beautiful tonight." 

"Thank you," she said, her smile growing warmer. It made me feel... weird, but it was a good sort of weird. Was this what true love was like? 

We'd sat in some more silence for a little bit, just gazing lovingly at each other, before the waiter came to take our order. After that, it was back to gazing. Every time I looked at her, every time I thought of my love for her, the thumping in my chest got faster. Finally, after a few more minutes, I couldn't help myself.

"A-Alex," I began, internally cursing myself for stuttering. It took a lot of working up the courage, but I managed to say, "I think... I think I love you." 

Her eyes widened, and I took that as a bad sign. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ A small voice in my head said. _Maybe she thinks you're desperate now. She'll dump you and go find someone else._

But she just laughed and took my hand. "You idiot, I love you too." Those words... I'd never heard those words from anybody before. Well, anybody other than my mom, but that's different. This moment made so many emotions rush through me that I wouldn't be able to describe them all if I tried. It was great.

The rest of the night was filled with chatter, more gazing, and commenting on our food. It had started rough, sure, but throughout the night I realized that it was all going to end up great. No, forget that. It was going to end up amazing.


	2. Alex Adopts Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex adopts some cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sentence prompt "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats". Magnus POV, Alex is male.

"Magnus!" I heard the familiar voice call from behind me. I turned to see Alex, a large beaten-up cardboard box in his hands. "Wait up!"

It was a chilly fall evening in the middle of October. The sun was peeking below the heavy layer of clouds and was nearly covered by the tall skyscrapers of the city. People bustled along on the busy Boston sidewalks just as I was, though they all moved faster than I did. But I didn't care.

I had been heading back to Hotel Valhalla after a long day at the Chase Space. It had been surprisingly busy and I'd been there the entire day. Blitz, Hearth and I were constantly running around the large mansion to bring food to people and things of that sort. Alex hadn't been there the entire time, which wasn't helpful. 

I slowed down my pace so Alex could catch up with me. We walked side by side in comfortable silence. He was wearing his usual pink and green diamond sweater vest over a sweater, the same combination that always made my heart flutter. Today he had paired it with a pair of light pink jeans and some pink high-tops. I always found his fashion pretty peculiar, but I wasn't complaining.

Myself, on the other hand, I'd decided to go with a pretty casual look. I chose to wear my dark green Hotel Valhalla shirt with my blue zip-up sweatshirt over, pairing it up with some light blue jeans and some black sneakers. It definitely couldn't compare to the flashiness of Alex's clothing. 

As we continued to walk, my curiosity grew about the contents of the box, but Alex didn't seem to want to explain the box or the contents of it. I could hear some rustling and some noises from inside it, and finally, my curiosity got the best of me. I reached my hand out to the lid of the box, but Alex stopped walking and smacked it away.

"Hey, not fair!" I complained. "You never even told me why you have the box, or what's in it. I can hear that there is stuff in it, because if you were carrying around an empty box that would be super weird." 

Alex looked at me for a second, then burst into laughter. "You looked like such a dork there, Maggie." He said while laughing. "That complaining was totally unnecessary. You have to be patient, we can't scare them by opening the box outside."

Them. He'd said them. That meant that the contents of the box were alive, or at least, it sounded like it. Soon many possibilities were swirling around my mind. Were they puppies? No, they couldn't be. I couldn't hear any barks. Maybe they were rats or possums. Knowing Alex, he'd find them amusing to give me. 

My thoughts kept swirling around my head as we began to walk again, our pace not faltering as we neared the hotel. My eyes kept wandering back and forth between Alex and the box. I was confused and curious at the same time. 

We reached the wall of the hotel after a little bit. I turned to Alex as he looked at the wall, most likely wondering the same thing I was. 

"So, uh," I began. "How're we going to get it up there?" I said about the box. 

"It's easy," he said, giving me a look as if I was crazy. "We jump up there. And if anybody asks, the box has reference books for my pottery." 

I nodded but wondered just how well that answer would work. I mean, Alex already has all the pottery books that he needs in his personal library. That's the magic of Valhalla, it's personalized for you. But I decided to go along with it anyway.

I began by jumping up and over the wall, just as I had gotten accustomed to. After a moment I realized that, duh, I would probably have to help Alex with the box. And indeed, after jumping back up on top of the wall and looking at him, he was shooting me a dirty look. I apologized and jumped back down.

"Can't you just tell me what's in there?" I said, motioning wildly to the box. "Because I really hate not knowing and it sounds like there's-" Before I could finish my thought he quieted me with a kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "Idiot. I don't know how you didn't guess from all the meows." 

Meows. That's what those muffled noises were. Of course, how hadn't I noticed them sooner? I felt so stupid at that moment. 

I turned to face Alex. "How are you gonna keep them for a long time? I mean, they could get hurt in so many different ways and don't get me started on the whole no pets policy-" Before I could go on another tangent, Alex shushed me with a kiss again. 

"You talk too much," he said. "Just help me get the box up there, or else I'll decapitate you again."

After a lot of struggling and cursing from both Alex and I, we managed to get the box up and over the wall. We set it down and took a quick break to let our arms rest, then we picked it up and walked into the hotel.

We got through a little while of dodging questions and hotel staff, and after fifteen minutes we finally made it into my room. Alex set the box down on the floor and opened it up. A small orange and white head with sparkling blue eyes popped out, then another, and another, until there was five all peeking out at the new world around them. 

I couldn't handle myself. I squealed. They were just... so cute! 

"We have to name them," Alex said with a smile, probably laughing internally at me. "But we can do that later." 

I nodded, picking up one of the kittens in my arms. It mewed and looked at me, causing me to squeal again. "They're so cute! I love them!" 

The rest of the day was spent with us cat-proofing my room. We'd decided that there were less hazardous objects in my room compared to Alex's, so it was easier to keep them in mine. The only downside was that I'd constantly have cat hair everywhere, but that's a small price to pay for the cuteness overload. 

And that, my friends, is how I ended up with five cats.


End file.
